


Hold On to my heart

by Skatergirl29



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adoption, Adrian Mellon Lives, Black Eye, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Punching, Self Confidence Issues, Surgery, True Love, Wedding Night, gay wedding, physiotherapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: What if Adrian Mellon had survived the attack and hadn't drifted into Penny wise's monstrous claws.
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon
Kudos: 3





	1. I'm going to be right here beside you until you wake up

**Author's Note:**

> May contain swearing

Don's POV:

Coming to the Derry Town carnival seemed like such a good idea for a date with my handsome and loving boyfriend Adrian but just as we were leaving a gang of youths started making Homophobic comments towards Adrian and myself I took his hand and we quickly left the Carnival and walked along Derry bridge. 

I took Adrian's hand and said 'See that's why we have to leave Derry' Adrian looked at me and said 'I just want to be with you, New York or Derry I don't care. Just as long as I'm with you' I kissed him on the lips as the gang of youths came out of the shadows towards us, I felt two pairs of strong arms grab me and pull me away from Adrian as the other two punched him in the face which sent him crashing to the concrete. I watched as Adrian lay on the floor coughing and fighting for breath I saw him pull his inhaler out of his pocket, Chris laughed and said 'What's that, oh no I don't think you'll be needing that Faggot' I could only watch Helplessly as Chris kicked Adrian's inhaler from his hand before kicking him several times in the face. 

Adrian's POV:

My lungs were on fire as I gasped and struggled for breath, my jaw was broken and I'm pretty sure I'd swallowed a few of my teeth as they were punched from my gums. I turned my head to my left and saw Don struggling against the two boys who had a firm grip on him, several sharp kicks to my ribs and abdomen caused me to cry out in pain and then I felt a solid foot come down on my left knee with all the force of a 10 tonne truck. 

More pain came as a fist made contact with my right eye, followed by my nose and then my left cheek. I don't think there was a single part of me that didn't hurt and now Chris pulled out a lighter and burnt the skin on both my arms before cutting them to pieces with a knife, next thing I knew I was being dragged over to the railings of the bridge they folded me over the railings Chris leaned in and said 'Welcome to Derry Faggot' Chris smacked me across the back of the head before pushing me over the railings and into the freezing water below 

* * *

* * *

Don's POV:

I watched as Adrian disappeared over the railings into the water below, Chris and the others ran off into the darkness and I rushed over to the railings in time to see Adrian drifting down the river. I ran down the path towards the river and saw Adrian struggling to keep his head above the water, blood spluttering from his lips without a second thought I jumped into the water and swam as hard as I could I reached out and grabbed Adrian's right hand and carefully pulled him over to the shore. 

Once I'd gotten Adrian out of the water I called an ambulance before taking off my jacket and wrapping my boyfriends fragile broken body in it, in a desperate attempt to keep him alive and warm, once the ambulance arrived they carefully placed Adrian onto a stretcher and loaded him into the back of an ambulance.

The ambulance ride was like a blur Adrian's condition deteriorated slightly he was suffering from hypothermia that his lips were tinged blue, the Paramedic also mentioned that he might have internal injuries. Once we arrived at the hospital I could only watch as my gorgeous boyfriend was wheeled into Resus, I felt so helpless I just wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him that he was going to be alright. 

I sat in the waiting room for news and after about 2 hours a doctor came to speak to me, I felt tears in my eyes as I said 'No please don't say he's gone' the Doctor took a deep breath and said 'He's not dead but he is in a critical condition, we've made the decision to put him in a coma. This will allow his body to heal in it's own time'. I nodded and said 'Can, Can I see him' the doctor nodded and said 'Their just taking him up to intensive care, you can go with them' I smiled and said 'Thank you, for saving my boyfriends life'.

I followed the Porters as they wheeled Adrian up to the Intensive care unit, I waited outside his room as the nurses hooked him up to all the various machines that were going to keep him alive long enough for me to ask him to marry me. I walked in and sat down beside his bed, and took his left hand in mine before saying 'I'm going to be right here beside you until you wake up' 

Adrian's POV: (Whilst in the Coma)

I could hear Don talking to me telling me he was going to be right beside me until I woke up, I desperately tried to wake up now just so I could see for myself that he was ok. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up, I guess my body was healing from the injuries I had. 

I then felt Don gently take hold of my left hand followed by his soft lips on mine, the kiss left me feeling warm, loved and also like I was the luckiest person to have Don as my boyfriend. I had no idea what good deed I'd done to deserve him as my boyfriend but I was so glad I'd done it


	2. Will you Marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks have passed since the incident at Derry Bridge and after making steady progress Adrian finally wakes up on Christmas eve

Don's POV:

Christmas was my favourite time of the year I loved everything about it, this year was going to be much different however but to me it didn't matter because Adrian had made so much progress recently and the doctors were confident that he would wake up from the coma soon. As I hung up the last string of lights in Adrian's private hospital room I noticed snow falling outside I walked over to the window and saw snow falling from the midnight sky and coating the ground outside with a fresh blanket of pure white snow, underneath one of the street lamps were a group of carol singers I opened the window as far as it would go and smiled when I heard they were singing my favourite Carol Silent night. 

I left the window open so I could still hear the carol singers and I went back to sit in the chair beside Adrian's bed, and as the carol singers began singing 'Hark the herald angels sing' I felt Adrian's hand grip mine I sat forward and rubbed his arm to help bring him round quicker whilst saying 'Adrian can you hear me' Adrian slowly opened his eyes and looked at me before saying 'Your here'. I smiled and gently cupped his face in my hands before kissing him passionately on the lips, I smiled again and said 'I'm going to go and get the Doctor' I quickly left the room and said 'Doctor please come quickly my boyfriends woken up' the doctor and a nurse came walking towards the room and said 'Welcome back Adrian, we're just going to run a few tests is that ok'. 

I sat beside Adrian as he nodded and said 'Yes that's fine, I feel abit stiff and sore and my right knee really hurts' the Doctor nodded and said 'Yes we had your X ray back a couple of weeks ago you've got a broken ACL, but we're going to refer you to the physiotherapist here at the hospital. We'll give you some crutches to help you in the meantime'. 

Adrian's POV:

After the Doctor had finished running some tests myself and Don were left alone to enjoy each-others company, Don stood up to get something from his bag he sat in front of me on the bed and said 'Close your eyes for me my love' I felt abit nervous but I closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me what to do next. After a couple of seconds Don said 'And open them' I opened my eyes and saw Don holding a red velvet box in front of me he slowly opened the box and said 'Adrian will you marry me' I felt tears in my eyes as I nodded and said 'Yes, yes with all my heart', Don took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my fourth finger I pushed aside how stiff and sore I felt and leaned in and kissed my Fiance passionately on the lips. 

Two more days passed and finally I was being discharged from the hospital, I couldn't wait to get home with Don so we could celebrate Christmas together with Don's car being mended the hospital arranged for a patient transport vehicle to take me home. As the vehicle pulled up outside our house I felt even more excited, the driver helped me out, I looked up and saw my handsome Fiance stood in front of me he smiled and said 'Welcome home my love' 


End file.
